The intention of the University of Vermont is to participate as a member institution in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group is a multidisciplinary and cooperative study group that has been formed to evaluate the effectiveness of new techniques and modalities in the treatment of cancer. New techniques and modalities, as well as old techniques and modalities are evaluated by means of prospectively randomized clinical studies. The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, by virtue of the fact that it is a cooperative study group, can pull the clinical information from a number of institutions and can therefore acquire meaningful development information regarding methods of cancer treatment.